


Going to Craggy Island

by thespiderbaby



Category: Father Ted
Genre: Gen, craggy island family, set immediately after the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiderbaby/pseuds/thespiderbaby
Summary: What happened when Ted and the others got back from the airport?





	Going to Craggy Island

On arriving home from the airport, Ted was struck by how big the Parochial House is. And indeed, how empty. He really hoped Mrs Doyle had been joking when she'd said that all the furniture had been taken away to be burned. 

"Ted?" Dougal's voice interrupted Ted's thoughts. "Where are we going to sleep? And what about dinner? You don't suppose Dick Byrne would help-"

"Dougal. 'Dick Byrne' and 'help' are not two words that should ever be used in the same sentence."

"But you just did."

Ted felt it was time to change the subject. Being at the airport and being cheated by Buzz had really taken it out of him. Besides, the reality of what he'd almost done had started to sink in. If he'd gone to America, how would Craggy Island survive without him? He was the best priest there by miles. The only one who could say Mass, anyway. And of course, there was the matter of his friends. Because Jack, Dougal and Mrs Doyle were his friends, the greatest friends he'd ever had, and Ted was disgusted with himself that he'd been prepared to leave them in the airport without even saying a proper goodbye.

"I know," said Ted. We'll get the sleeping bags out, and sleep down here until we get new furniture. And tonight we'll eat at the pub. And... I'll pay."

Mrs Doyle looked ready to protest at this, but didn't say anything, remembering what happened last time she insisted on paying.

"ARSE!" shouted Jack, and Ted smiled. Really, he would've missed Craggy Island terribly.


End file.
